


First Time Buds

by cyn_ful



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn thinks he knows what he wants, but Poe is there to show him what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Buds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



Finn stared again. She had a cute little body. He was free for the first time. For the first time he could explore those other feelings that he had been feeling. He ran his hands over his head, shaking it slowly trying to get the thoughts out of his head. 

Rey was untouchable. She had a history that she wasn’t talking about. Everyone knew her, but no one was talking to her. He knew that if he stepped out of line just once then the General would have his balls roasting over the campfire.

An arm slid around his shoulders. “Give it up, man, she isn’t your type.”

Finn turned and looked into the blue eyes gazing right back at him. “What? I”m not...Really, she is…”

Poe smirked. “Yeah, like I said, she isn’t your type. Know how I know these things?” He led Finn down a hallway towards the living quarters.

“What are you talking about, man?” His confusion was evident on his face making the former stormtrooper look adorable. 

“When you touch yourself at night, what do you think about?”

“I don’t do that.”

Poe laughed. “Is that what they teach you in clone class? Don’t touch yourself. Deny your pleasure?”

Finn looked at him confused. “You say this like it’s a bad thing.”

Poe opened the door to his room and walked to the chair sitting in the corner. He pointed to the bed for Finn. “Sit. Let’s have a little lesson Resistance style.”

Finn cracked a smile. “Resistance style?”

Poe laughed. “Sure, we all can’t torture ourselves and walk around in white suits holding our cocks down in all that metal.”

If Finn could turn red, his face would have been scarlett. He felt the heat. Stormtroopers did not talk about these things. He managed to bury much of this growing up, but now that he had escaped, he was nervous. “There was room for movement.”

“First lesson. Have you ever touched yourself? Really touched yourself?”

“I shower.”  
“Dude, really? Come on, whip it out. Let’s see it.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “You want me to…”

“Yes, come on. I’ll do it, too. It makes it easier.” Poe unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was beginning to stand erect with his hand moving up and down it.

Finn’s mouth dropped as he watched his friend. “Poe...Poe…”

“Bro, really, you just have to unzip and pull it out. Your cock does not hurt you. It is made to help you feel pleasure.” He stroked himself and closed his eyes with a small moan. “In fact, it may soon become your favorite past time.”

Finn licked his lips as he watched his friend touch himself. His hand began to move towards his crotch where it was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

“That’s right, Finn, just pull it out. Let me see that long hard cock. I know you are hiding something big in there.” Poe smirked and leaned his head back as he moaned again.

FInn fumbled with his pants and pulled himself out. Barely touching himself, and completely surprised at how firm it felt. “It doesn’t ever…”

“Oh god, are you serious? You have never touched it? You never had a hard on?”

“We were shocked if anything happened. They always seemed to know when it was happening.” He continued to look at the firm body part attached to him. It is so very…”

“Hard. Long. Thick.” Poe stood up and walked towards him, his own cock straining out of his pants. “You need to take it by the hand, Finn.” He sat down on the bed next to him. “Do you want me to help you out for your first time?”

Finn’s panicked at he watch wided eyed when Poe sat there stroking his own cock. “Does it hurt?”

Poe chuckled. “It hurts so good.” 

Taking that as all the permission he needed, Poe moved his hand from his cock to Finn’s. “Tell me how it feels to you. Close your eyes and just lean back. Let me show you how it is done.” He moved his hand up and down the other’s cock, circling the head. 

“Oh sweet mother of moons.” Finn leaned back as the other man touched him in places he never thought of touching himself. Why hadn’t he touched himself? He hesitantly moved his hand towards his cock where Poe was still stroking him.  
“Do you want to learn?” Poe whispered as he saw the hand moving towards his own. He stopped stroking long enough to pull his friend’s hand over. “Here let me show you.”

Clasping his hand, Poe pulled it down to begin the first tentative strokes. “Don’t be nervous, just relax and enjoy.” He moved to a quicker pace, making sure that Finn’s movements matched his own. He squeezed it as he stroked up, teasing the head. He moved his hand back down to the base of Finn’s cock, tightening his grip and loosening it. “Smooth even strokes to begin with,” he said softly. 

“Damn.”

Poe chuckled. “Feels really good, doesn’t it?” Want to try something else?” He looked up at his friend’s face and saw the slight nod. 

Without losing his grip, he slid to the floor in front of Finn. “And just so you know, this is how I know she isn’t for you. Remember who taught you this.” He licked his lips and moved them to Finn’s cock.

“What are you doing? Oh fucking sith lords.” Finn’s other hand moved to the bed of curls currently bobbing on his cock. “What is this you are doing to me?”

Poe sucked hard as he came up and released the cock with a pop. “I’m just showing you what it is like to be a man. You want to be a man, right?” He leaned back down and licked his way up the throbbing vein on the underside of the cock, swirling his tongue as he reached the head, squeezing softly with his hand. “Or I could just stop here and finish myself up. It’s your choice really. My cock is going to explode and right now, I would love for it to explode all over your sweet ass, but shooting my load right here with you watching would work too.

Sucking the cock one more time he rocked back on his feet and completely undid his pants. Standing up, they slid down his legs pooling around his feet. HIs cock bobbed in Finn’s face. He took his cock into his hand and moved it rhythmically, right near Finn’s mouth. “You know you want to touch it. The curiosity is eating you alive. You have never tasted a female, but a male is right here in touching distance. My cock is dripping. Do you want it?”

Finn reached forward hesitantly and touched it. “They feel the same.”

“Not quite the same,” Poe said and stepped out of his pants. “You can touch it harder. I won’t break, I promise.”

Finn stroked him, the way that he was taught. Poe stood there closing his eyes, letting FInn do what he wanted. “Feels so good, Finn. Your hands are rough, but so gentle.”

“My hands…” Finn whispered in awe as he looked between Poe’s face and his cock.   
“Yes, your hands are doing exactly what they should be. Keep touching me.” He pushed back on FInn. “Move back on the bed more. That’s right.” 

Finn moved back on the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. He leaned against the headboard as Poe relieved himself of his shirt. 

“You know, you could take a few layers off. Let me see that chest.”

Finn tore his t-shirt off exposing a broad chest. Poe moved to his pants and pulled them down. 

“I may have forgotten to mention that these lessons need to be unclothed.”

Finn laughed. “You did forget that.”

Poe moved up the other’s body and straddled his cock, sitting on his own knees. Their cocks touching. Poe moved his hand to both of them and stroked them together. “Do you see the beauty in this? You can’t do this with a girl.”

Finn moaned again. “This feels so...so…”

“Perfect.” Poe finished for him and leaned in. “I’m going to kiss you now. You can’t have your first experience without ever having a kiss.”

Finn’s eyes widened. His lips were taken by the pilot and sucked on. He opened his mouth and Poe’s tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Poe’s fingers stroked both cocks as he moved his body to create more friction between the two. His other hand slid up the chest and held onto FInn’s head. He deepened the kiss, waiting for the moment when Finn caught up to him. 

Finn’s arms went around his back, pulling him closer. He moaned as Poe’s hand gripped their cocks tighter. “Oh fuck,” he moaned into Poe’s mouth.

Poe raised up and stared into the chocolate eyes. “Enjoying yourself?”

Finn nodded. “What else can we learn?”

Poe chuckled. “Just wait. We haven’t even finished yet.” Poe moved his hips rocking their cocks back together. “We have so much to explore and so much time.”

“I want to learn,” he said eagerly.

Poe laughed and kissed him again, moving his hips into Finn’s. He started a steady beat making sure that each thrust had enough friction for both of their cocks. Finn began to moan and clenched the sheets. 

“Oh fucking hell!” His body tensed.

Poe moved his mouth to FInn’s neck and began to suck. “Ride it out, Finn. Ride it out. Enjoy the ride.”

He quickened the pace and kissed where he could, biting and sucking. Finn came first squirting all over his hand Poe kept the pace going, letting the post orgasm sensitivity push Finn over the edge even further. He leaned back and screamed as he cried out his own orgasm squirting all over Finn’s chest. 

The white cream mixed together and stood out on the dark skin it graced. “Oh sweet goddess.” Poe whispered. He moved back and leaned down and licked the trail along FInn’s chest. “Want to try something really sweet?”

Finn nodded as his lips were taken from Poe again, their tongues tangled as their cum mixed in their mouths. “Mmm.” Poe rolled off of Finn and smiled at him lazily. “Am I going to have to cuddle with you, or can we just skip to the taking a nap?”

“A nap sounds really good,” Finn said. 

Poe reached to the side and tossed a towel onto Finn to clean himself. “Maybe when we wake up I can taste your sweet ass.”

Finn’s eyes got bigger. “You do that?”

Poe just laughed. “You have so much to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Star Wars fandom. I wrote this a few weeks ago, and just now posting it. I do hope you enjoy!!


End file.
